Obsessive Love Disorder
by angels cry018
Summary: Sena... not paying attention to where he's going suddenly enters a dark alleyway... being the weak and defenseless person that he is... what do you expect to happen? features an overly obsessive Hiruma and a completely freaked out Sena.


**Hey Guys! I know you're all pretty pissed off about me not updating but I'm still working on it and I'll be able to post "My love, My Obsession" second chapter soon. But I can't stop myself from creating this oneshot. I so love Obsession! Especially if Hiruma is the one obsessed! So this is just a oneshot that suddenly occurred in my head… It might be to OOC and a little bit of Hiruma's Obsession. Hope you all don't mind it. Here it GOES!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**My ONLY Love's Obsession of Me**

Practiced just finished, luckily none of us trained too hard since somehow the Commander of hell was absent at practice. It was too sudden, no reasons? No Notes? No surprise? For Hiruma it was impossible. I kept walking very slowly and didn't notice that I was walking in the dark alley that was either to dark to see and walk on or too scary to even enter. Too bad I was already in and when I finally noticed the darkness I rushed to look for the exit.

DARKNESS… is what was covering me now… suddenly I heard some rustling at the alley. I had tears in my eyes in fear. I would've closed my eyes in fear but I was afraid that when I open my eyes I'll suddenly see some random killer who kills people just for fun. I was shivering at the coldness. I heard a chuckle. I was so scared that I ran as far as I can.

Guess I wasn't as lucky as I thought since at the exit three guys were smirking at me and had that evil glint in their eyes like Hiruma's. I backed away but I was too afraid to return to the darkness. I cowered in fear, which only made them smirk in triumph. Finally the silence was broken by one of the guys but I wished he didn't.

"Hey kitty, wanna come and have fun with us? You seem lonely here, all alone in the darkness. Come with us." He said smirking. The others snickered. I shook my head slowly, shivering in fear. I looked for a possible space I could run. I spotted one but when I was about to run they held my arms tightly, enough to leave a bruise or mark. I started panicking by fighting them but alas, I'm too weak. Who was I kidding? I'm only Sena Kobayakawa, I could only run if my life depends on it, and running for safety is not manly. Then again, being called a kitty and being weak enough to not escape being raped by a bunch of guys is not manly either. I guess I have to prepare for the worst to come.

They dragged me to the darkest part of the alley so that my screams won't be that much noticeable. They pinned me to the ground. And I'll tell ya they're not gentle. My head started aching from the fall. If it weren't for the darkness, I would've been seeing stars. I could hear someone zipping their pants. And I panic and out of instinct I struggle to escape. That only made them laugh maniacally and I start to cry. They unbuckled my belt and took of my underwear. In total fear, I scream for help. I screamed but they gagged my mouth with some cloth. My screams were muffled. I can only cry and pray to god for my safety. The guy entered me without preparation. I tried screaming but it was inevitable. I knew that I was a goner or so I thought.

"Stay away from my fucking shrimp." I heard easily recognizing the voice. Normally, I would be freaked of him and would search for the most possible way to escape him but then again, this isn't normal for me. I mean the whole me being raped and Hiruma saving me and me thanking the heavens that he came for me. Well, I can only hope that he WILL save me and not watch me in agonizing pain.

The guy who penetrated me stood up with a growl and smirked saying "Listen, why don't we just keep this a secret and we'll share him with you. Seems like a reasonable plan right?" He smirked as well giving me the shivers and adding up to my nervousness. I kept thinking 'Hiruma is like a demon in the mind and appearance. What if he agrees and won't save me?' I stared at him with my teary eyes begging to save me. He stared at me with a look that I haven't seen before. With the look he's giving me I don't have a chance at survival or in living without emotional, mental or physical damage.

A minute passed and he just stared at me. The guys were smirking thinking he agreed to their deal. When I thought of what would happen to me if he didn't save me now, I just kept crying. Sobs can be heard coming from me. Since I knew to myself that I have no hope now and that I can only pray that I can still walk or sleep after this. Anyway my ass hurts anyway since one entered me already without preparation and it hurt like hell. And I thought if one thrust was bloody painful. Then how painful can it be with Hiruma and the other guys raping me? At the thought, my sobs got louder. Sniffling and because my mouth was gagged, I had a hard time breathing and I had to inhale and exhale deeply.

Another minute passed and still Hiruma didn't speak. I didn't look at him. I knew it would end like this. Who was I? To be saved by someone like Hiruma? I mean he freaking curses everyone in our team and he fires gunshots at us if we don't follow his orders correctly. And I'm just somebody he found and took pity on. My heart was blank from the lack of feeling of hope and instead only holds the feeling of Pain, from the penetration earlier, Fear, of being raped repeatedly and killed to prevent anybody knowing. Self-pity for being born in this world only to end it like this, going to be raped. Anger at myself for not being able to do anything worthwhile when I had the time. Depression because of what's about to happen to me and how I can't stop it.

Another minute and they seemed to be sure that it was ok now. One was moving toward me and still…

… Hiruma didn't speak.

He started to spread my legs and I closed my eyes in fear of the pain. But it never came. And I was scared of what they were planning to do to me. Were they going to slowly cut me limb from limb and take pleasure in hearing my screams? Or are they going to kill me first before raping me? The thoughts kept coming in my mind and I can't help but scream as loudly as I can, before passing out.

My conscious was slowly coming back and I looked around me. My eyes widened and I screamed. Blood was everywhere. The guys that were going to rape me were all dead. Blank eyes and their death was so brutal and disturbing. I can also see that all the blood was surrounding me almost like an offering to me. I checked my body and found no wounds or bruises. I was so freaked out with what I am seeing. To make it worse I can see them all facing me with their dead faces. I can feel the bile rising as my need to vomit was high. With what I am seeing now I can only cry, cry as loud as I can. Who can do this? I know whoever did this saved me but this, this is too much.

Hiruma! Where was he? Was he dead like all of them? I looked around and found no one. What happened to him? All my thoughts were gone when I heard footsteps behind me. It stopped and my heart was beating fast. Whoever killed all of them was still here. And I'm the next victim. I'm having difficulty in breathing and I'm sobbing like there's no tomorrow. And then, the inevitable happened. I felt arms wrapped around me from behind. I froze at the feeling. Whoever this guy is, I'm seriously freaked out. He nuzzled my neck and inhaled. I shivered at the close contact.

Finally with all the courage I had left. I did what I thought was the most stupid thing I ever did in my entire life. I asked him "W...Who are y...you?" I can feel him smirk in my neck. I shivered. Finally he removed his head from my neck and said "Take a guess, fucking shrimp." My eyes widened at the voice.

I quickly looked at the person behind me and saw emerald. Emerald eyes' shining with evil and his smile was maniacal like he did something nobody wanted to know. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the blood all over him. All over his clothes, his face and even his hair. And still he looked at me with the same eyes he had last night. What's wrong? How come he's not injured? How come he can still smile like that with all this… this blood!

I kept thinking and didn't notice tears were falling in my eyes. He kept staring at me like I was going to disappear and suddenly he wiped my tears and was looking at me with that creepy smile. I finally asked him "Aren't you hurt, Hiruma-san? There's so much blood on you!" His smile widened and he caressed my face. "Sena" My eyes widened at the name. He just said my first name. He wrapped his hands around mine. And he kept repeating my name "Sena" like a mantra. His eyes were closed and he was nuzzling my hand but still kept repeating my name. I quivered in fright by what was happening. What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? Did something wrong happen to me?

I looked at him and held his hand and said "What's happening Hiruma-san? What happened to them? What happened to you? What happened? Please tell me, I'm scared." My voice quivered in fear at the end of the sentence. His smile just widened and again he held my face and said "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly fine… Sena." I shook my head repeatedly and I held my head. No, No, No. this can't be true. This can't be happening.

"No, that's not true. How can everything be fine when all of them were killed. I was raped and you're fucking covered in blood!" He looked at me with surprise before smiling creepily and saying "You turn me on when you curse like that." My eyes widened. What? What was he saying? "Hiruma-san! What happened when I passed out! Please! I need to know! Why are we covered in blood! Who killed them! Why are you acting like this!" He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. He neared my face and whispered in my ear.

…

"… I killed them." My eyes widened. What?

"… Why?" how pathetic. That was what I can only say in that moment.

"… Because they dared to touch what belonged to me." I choked on my breath before asking.

"… What did they touch to make you kill them?" I waited for a reply. I can feel him smirking again.

"Not what… but whom…" he said. Oh. Who did they touch to make him that angry? But at the moment he answered I regretted asking back.

"Who did they touch then?" he chuckled and faced me before saying.

"**You**" I froze at his response.

Tears were falling from my face. Me? I was the cause of all this? All these blood? I can only ask "Why? Why me? Why? Why? Why? WHY!" I kept repeating that question over and over and I was crying like crazy. Hiruma just caressed my hair and said "Everything's fine now. Nobody can touch you again. I won't let them touch you. You belong to me now. I love you Sena. "I looked at him with tear filled eyes and said "What did you say?" I don't know what came over me but maybe the shock of all these things happening was finally getting to me. Because I swore I felt a bubbling feeling in my chest when he said that. What was that feeling? How come I want to feel it again?

We stared at each other and he said once more "I love you Sena, now I won't let you get away from me now. We can finally be together." Though his words were creepy, I can feel happiness and comfort in my chest. I guess there were too many feelings in my head right now because I did something I never thought I would do ever in my entire life. I held his face and smashed our lips together. Tears were still falling from my face but right now I doubt it's because of fear or depression.

He was caught by surprise when I closed the distance between us but wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. The kiss was gentle with feeling of love pouring out. Hiruma then started to make things more interesting as he nibbled my lower lip asking for entrance. I don't know what's coming over me but I won't stop what I'm doing now. I opened my mouth and gave him entrance. He entered my mouth and wrapped his tongue around mine. I moaned at the feeling.

What was happening to me? This is so wrong. We're making out in an alley surrounded by dead bodies. Who by the way was killed by Hiruma because he seems to have an obsession of me. I was freaked out by all of the things that happened here but now here I am making out with the culprit. Also he said he loved me and I seemed to be the one who initiated this kiss. It's so wrong but it feels so right. I never thought my first time would be with the demonic quarterback with an obsession or surrounded by corpses. Heh, who cares now?

As we lay panting, we only managed to say "I love you" to each other. Wait, how can we get out now? We're covered in blood. That was when Hiruma threw me a jacket and told me to ride his car. We quickly escaped and went to his house.

Well, it's not really the relationship I was planning but at least I know I'm loved. I'm slowly helping Hiruma return to normal and he's not that obsessed over me now. But he still loves and beats the crap out of people who comes to close to me. I guess that's better than seeing dead bodies again right? This was how our relationship started and this is how I found out about his obsession. We fell in love and wasn't able to stop. I'm his obsession and I couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>OAO Whoa! Hiruma was so OOC that it scared me. Poor Sena, having gone to see all that gore. *runs to Sena and hugs him* Sorry you have to put up with Hiruma. Next time it will Shin, Akaba, Kakei, Takeru, Riku who'll be with you.<strong>

**Sena: Uh… it's alright angel-chan. *mumbles* but I doubt you're an angel now with what you wrote.**

**Me: What was that Sena-chan? *hugs tighter***

**Hiruma: Get your filthy hands off him! Unless you want the to do die the same way those guys died in fanfic. *clicks gun* *points at me***

**Me: *stays away from Sena* Uh… no thanks…**

**Sena: Youichi! What did I tell you about guns and threatening people?**

**Hiruma: you said nothing. Please review or else I'll shoot heads with my gun. Understand? **


End file.
